


Ain't No Other Man

by Blinded_Kit



Series: The Contract [7]
Category: Primeval, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy, John and Sherlock meet the ARC team</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No Other Man

Own Nothing

"I'm sorry, but did you say Dinosaurs?" John stated as he and Sherlock sat in the back of the truck on their way to the ARC. "And did you really call shotgun?" He looked over at Darcy who was texting on her phone.

She looked back through the review mirror and smiled at him. "Always call shotgun."

"Right, sure." John sighed and looked out the window. "That still doesn't explain dinosaurs."

"Don't be so obtuse John, of course there's no dinosaurs." Sherlock stated. "It's mostly likely the gas similar to Baskerville."

Darcy snorted from the front seat. "That's like saying the battle of New York was a mass hallucination." She looked over the man driving the trunk. "So where are we going? Somewhere top secret? I want to cross it off my bucket list."

The man turned to look at her. "We're going to the ARC."

"The ARC?" John asked, looking up.

"Let me guess, Anomaly Research Center." Darcy stated as she continued to text. "We're going to the belly of the beast boys." She set the phone down in her lap and smiled back at the men in the back seat. "This is going to be fun."  
.........................

They walked through the security check points and walked into the ARC. Sherlock and John's eyes were wide as they looked around. Darcy's eyes danced around finding vantage points and exits, all annoying habits she learned from S.H.I.E.L.D. "Now that's good." A man dressed in black tactical gear. "Finding ways to get out in case this goes down bad." He stopped in front of her. "Captain Becker." He stuck out his hand. "Welcome to the ARC, nice Taser work on that Raptor."

Darcy shook his hand and smiled. "Yea, I'm pretty good with it." She looked around. "So you have other creatures here?"

"It's a government conspiracy and you want to see their menagerie." Sherlock glared at her.

Darcy rolled her eyes and turned to him. "The ARC houses creatures we have not seen in millions of year,s ones that we will never see again, diseases and bacteria that could make and break us. And you don't want to go see the creatures?"

Sherlock and Darcy continued to glare at each other as John rolled his eyes. "Do you have coffee?" John asked which caused Darcy to look up. John smiled at her. "Coffee will be fantastic."

"Sherlock Holmes, the younger Holmes brother, a consulting detective for Scotland yard, John Watson, a medical doctor for the British Royal Army, and Darcy Lewis, Special Agent for S.H.I.E.L.D, a Liaison for multiple other agencies and now you're here."

Darcy shrugged. "I'm babysitting, Sherlly has gotten into trouble."

"Don't call me Sherlly." Sherlock glared at her. "Why are we here?"

"God, I'm hoping to see some dinosaurs." Darcy stated.

Lester raised an eyebrow. "I've heard a great many things about you Miss Lewis."

"If you heard them from Director Fury, they're probably bad." Darcy stated.

"A few good things slipped through here and there." Lester stated, he folded his hands behind his back. "Well would you like a tour?"

"I would love too." Darcy stated. "But first off, who built that lovely gun Taser?"

"That would be me, Matt Anderson." An Irish speaking man stepped forward. "And must I say Miss Lewis; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." She shook his hand as Sherlock rolled his eyes behind her. "I can see that Sherlly." She glared at him over her shoulder.

"Of course you can." Sherlock gave her a fake smile. "Can we go and see the dinosaurs now?"

"Sure." Matt smiled, as he gave Darcy a wink. "This way."

Matt showed them the menagerie, the labs and all of the offices before stopping at the armory. Becker and the other members of the ARC team followed behind them. "And this is where the magic happens."

John and Sherlock looked around with admiration as Darcy slowly made her way over to the first shooting station. "Would you like to shoot one Agent Lewis?"

She looked up at him, eyes wide. "Can I?"

He smirked. "Let's see what you got." He handed her the gun and stepped back.

"Can do." Darcy looked down at the weapon and went through the mental check list of making sure the gun was okay to shoot. She lifted the gun up and took aim, her finger hovering over the trigger; she took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. She fired again and again before she straightened up. "Oh I love this." She looked over to Matt and smiled. "Will you marry me?"

He smirked as the other members of the team laughed. "Buy me a drink first Love."

"Tell me when." Darcy smiled up at him.

He was about to reply when the anomaly alarm went off and everyone looked up. "Would you like to go hunt a dinosaur?" Matt asked her.

"That is the best pick up line I ever heard." Darcy smiled.

"Keep the gun, you're going to need it." Becker stated as he gathered more guns. He looked to his team and signaled them to head out. "You two stay here." He ordered Sherlock and John.

"No problem." John nodded. "I'm sure we can find a ride back home." He glanced at Sherlock who was staring at Darcy.

"Don't worry about me boys." Darcy kissed them both on the cheek. "This is getting crossed off my bucket list." She followed the team out of the room and off to the garage.

"She's going to get herself killed." Sherlock stated.

"Probably." John replied. "Come on, let's go home." He walked out of the room and Sherlock followed behind him.  
...................................

Several hours later Darcy walked into the flat at 221B Baker Street and flung herself on the couch. "I am sitting here." Sherlock stated, as he moved his legs.

"Yea well, I had the time of my life." She smiled at him as John brought her a cup of tea. "If they offer me a job, I might take it. And I've never even considered the other offers as much as I have this and they haven't even offered it yet."

"And you think they will?" John asked her.

"God I hope so." Darcy smiled into her tea as she sipped it.

"So when is your date?" Sherlock asked. "With Mr. Matt Anderson."

"Tomorrow night, depending if there's no anomalies."

"Are you going to sleep with him?" Sherlock asked.

"God I hope so." Darcy replied as she watched in amusement as John chocked on his tea. "So when's your date with Molly?" Sherlock glared at her as he turned away from her on the couch. "Thought so." She smirked.


End file.
